It's My Favourite Thing to Say
by Lolicon001
Summary: An idol always practices to perform their very best. An idol like her wouldn't want to perform anything below perfection. I'm not good with summaries so I'll just leave it at that. NicoMaki fic because I'm so in love with them. NozoEli if you squint hard enough. Loosely based on the song "Friday's Good Morning" by Honeyworks.


UHHHHHHH

Yes.

I should be working on my Negitoro fic. Pffttt

But anyways, here you go.

* * *

She looked in the mirror, prepping herself for the day. She brushed her teeth until they were sparkly, she combed her raven-black hair more thoroughly, she tied her ribbons a bit more tightly, and she fixed her uniform while warming up for her very best "Good morning".

"There!" She did some final touches on her twin-tails. "Even my hair is ready for action." She smiled and admired her work.

It was a normal Friday like any other but for someone like Nico, everyday was a battle of getting her words out as she tries to greet a certain person who has caught her attention lately and today was no exception. Nico hardly notices people who do not concern her but this abrupt development was surprising for her mundane life. Finally, someone who is deemed worthy by the Number One Idol in the Universe.

"Good morning!" Nico shouted with confidence. The tiny figure shook as the words left her. She took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing as she did so.

"Good morning!" She shouted again with more enthusiasm than the first. Pink painted her cheeks as she let out a long exhale. An idol always practices to perform their very best. An idol like her wouldn't want to perform anything below perfection. That's considered taboo for the Number One Idol in the Universe. The black-haired idol sighed as she touched the cold mirror, covering the reflection with her small hand. "I've got to give my best today." Nico wouldn't let something as simple as greeting 'Good morning' get her down. After all, idols do more arduous tasks than that.

Three quick knocks on her door and her sister, Kokoro, opened the door. Kokoro looked very similar like her older sister, not to mention their whole family. Raven-black hair and bright ruby eyes; it was only a matter of time before she would learn that she'll probably be as short as her beloved elder sister. "Onee-sama, you'll be late again if you don't hurry!" she scolded. Nico quickly grabbed her school bag and ruffled her little sister's hair.

"Thanks, Kokoro! I'll be going now!"

"Be safe, Onee-sama! Nico nico nii!" the little girl did her signature pose and Nico returned it with her own. She bid goodbye to her other two siblings, Kokoa and Koutaro, and to her mother who was busy preparing her sisters' school items.

"Take care, Nico nico nii!" Kokoa called out for her, doing the same action. Unlike her family, Kokoa had dark brown hair. Koutaro, the youngest of the Yazawa siblings, waved his toy hammer, murmuring the same thing as his snot dibbled from his nose.

"Thanks!" the black-haired teen smiled warmly and did her signature pose. She slung her bag on her right shoulder and ran. It was still early but if she wants to catch the same train as her, she'd have to leave right away.

Her silky black hair swayed in the wind as Nico ran towards the train station. She'll make it in time. She always does. And Nico will be ready when she sees her.

 _I've gotta put everything this Friday since I won't be able to see her the whole weekend, you know?  
_

* * *

It was 8am. The raven-haired girl sat at her usual seat on the train. She nervously glanced at her watch as she grumbled under her breath. Her neighbour seemed to be very comfortable with her as a substitute pillow. Honoka, was it? The ginger-haired underclassman started to sleep on her shoulder since the day they both sat next to each other. She would prefer Honoka to be unconscious like this than awake. Everyone knew how loud she could be.

 _8:04 Three more minutes._

 _8:05 Two more minutes._

 _8:06 One more minute..._

Nico bit her lip as she saw the hands of her watch move towards the time she was anticipating as the doors of the train simultaneously opened.

 _8:07 It's time...!_

People started to board the train as she jerked her head trying to catch that familiar shade of red.

"Hey, Maki-chan! Let's sit over there nya!" At the sound of her name, she knew that she was there.

The short-haired girl dragged her friend towards an empty seat, just across from where she sat. "Don't pull my arm, Rin." At the sight of her, she knew her heart rate spiked a hundred miles per hour.

Nico was left breathless. Nishikino Maki. A person who perfected the pokerface. Twirls a lock of her hair when nervous. Gets embarrassed in a situation where physical and emotional contact is breached. Heiress to the famous Nishikino General Hospital. She was rather tall for a first year, had shoulder length crimson hair and beautiful lavender eyes. And Nico won't ever forget that stunning voice of hers. It was magical.

"I hope Kayo-chin waits for us by the gate!"

Nico kept her breathing on a normal pace. She needed to calm her nerves before she would do it. Her practice ran inside her mind. It was a simple greeting. It wouldn't even take her ten seconds to say it.

"She always does, you know." Maki retorted as she opened her book to a bookmarked page. The black-haired student clutched her bag.

It was time for the Idol to step up to her stage but apparently, all the practice she did this morning was futile. She couldn't do it. The words died in her mouth. Before she knew it, the hand that was reaching out for her was pulled back out of anxiety. She just couldn't.

The Number One Idol in the Universe failed once again to greet the one who caught her eye.

* * *

"Good morning!" Nico shouted inside the third year classroom, alarming her classmates. Low mumbles of 'Good morning' swirled inside the room and as the tiny student stomped to her seat. She felt like crawling into a hole and never come out. She did it again.

"Good morning, Nicocchi." Nozomi, the Student Council Vice President, took out a card from her deck and smirked. "I take it that you didn't get to greet your princess." Nico groaned and slumped in her seat. "Aw, don't get too worked up about it. Just go talk to her." She urged.

"I can't." Nico replied as she smacked her head to her desk. "I can't do it."

"That won't do, Nicocchi. How will the Number One Idol greet her millions of fans if she can't even greet a single person?" Nico simply shrugged.

There was a gentle touch on her shoulder, and she didn't need to look up to know. "Now, now. It takes time to do these kinds of things, Nozomi. I'm sure Nico would be able to do it. After all, she is the Number One Idol in the Universe." Eli, the Student Council President and quarter Russian, said as she tried to encourage her.

"I honestly feel so attacked right now."

Class went on as usual. Some students eagerly wrote down notes and tried to solve equations, others did different ways to keep themselves awake, while the rest gave up on both and slept. All Nico could think about was her.

"Good morning!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The three of them were at the rooftop. It was supposed to be off limits but Nico really wanted somewhere to voice out her feelings.

"Keep at it, Nico." Eli said as she accepted a bite of Nozomi's food.

"Good morning!" she screamed again. She didn't care that students below were gathering, figuring out where the sound was coming from. She didn't care that the two of her best friends were flirting at broad daylight. All she wanted was to drown out her cowardly voice. She kept at it; rehearsing that 'Good Morning' meant for her.

"You're doing great, Nicocchi." Nozomi offered another piece of her lunch to the blonde. Nico shouted a few more times before she collapsed on Nozomi's lap. The fortune-teller scratched her scalp to relax her but quickly smacked her arm when she caught the sight of the so-called 'Princess'.

"Nicocchi! Look, she's there." She pointed below where Maki was with other two people, Rin and Hanayo. Nico felt a lump got stuck in her throat.

"I uhh I think I'm gonna pass..." she stammered, walking away from them. Nozomi grabbed her wrist and effortlessly pulled her back.

"Now's your chance! Go say hi to her." She said.

Nico's face paled at her words. "I'm gonna pass out." Her knees buckled and Eli supported her weight.

"Geez, Nico. You're the most confident person we know. This is hardly a challenge for you." Eli said, trying to knock some sense into her. She guided her near the edge to let her see. Nico gulped and peeked below. They were having lunch and Rin, kept on talking. It was hard to hear what they were saying but Nico could clearly see that Maki was tired. She felt renewed energy by just the slightest glimpse of her sleepy face.

"You've been doing this for months now. Don't you think it's finally time to talk to her?" Nozomi quietly added. Nico could only nod. "You can do it, Nicocchi. No side-tracking this time!" her best friends whispered words of encouragement to her.

"It'll be easy."

"It'll be over before you know it."

She sucked in a deep breath, cupped her hands near her mouth and shouted once more.

" _Good Morning!_ " The two clapped and cheered after her performance but sadly, the words meant for that special person were left unnoticed.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break. They packed their stuff and went out, locking the door to the rooftop.

"There's still tomorrow."

* * *

It was 8am. Her seat was currently taken by Honoka and two of her friends. Definitely not a rare occurrence. The trio of second years had a vast difference in attitudes, much like Nico was with Eli and Nozomi. It was another day. Another chance. Another opportunity for her to express her words.

 _8:04 Three more minutes._

 _8:05 Two more minutes._

 _8:06 One more minute..._

A loud rumble of the sky made her look up. It was getting dark. It's going off the rails so badly that the sky is about to cry for her sake. The sudden sound of footsteps alarmed her. While she was busy looking at the sky, she didn't notice the doors of the train finally opened.

 _8:07 I'm nowhere near ready for this!_

"I think it's going to rain." Said Rin as she looked up. Maki was with her, reading a novel as usual.

Her hand itched to reach out and say something but Nico didn't have enough courage to do so. A split second, their eyes met. Maki's brow raised a fraction as Nico could only stop herself from having a heart attack before Rin dragged her somewhere. Collapsing to the starting line once more, the words she practiced died at the tip of her tongue. With another defeat, Nico opted to solemnly look at the sky that was darkening like her mood.

Rain started to pour like she had guessed and it was a bad time for her to not listen when Kokoro reminded her about her umbrella. She quickly found a spot to keep herself dry from the harsh rain. Continuous pelts of cold water made her shiver but it was nothing compared to the voice of an angel that spoke to her.

"You can use this umbrella if you'd like..." Looking all embarrassed, Maki couldn't look at her eye-to-eye. Her eyes widened and her face went warm. The raven-haired idol wrapped her tiny hands on hers out of pressure as she stumbled at her words.

"Th-thank you!" she managed to sputter out on the spot. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out but she knew she'll just have to roll with it. It was an answer from the heavens. Her heart felt like beating out of her chest as Maki gave out a weak chuckle. The red-head's beautiful lavender eyes sparkled as Nico's crimson eyes almost watered from sheer joy. She placed her other hand on top of Nico's and squeezed.

"I'll be going now." She said and ran towards Rin who was calmly waiting for her. They shared an umbrella together and the ginger-haired girl playfully teased Maki.

The first words she said weren't how she had rehearsed it but she was thankful enough to have finally talked to her.

"Thank you..." She wasn't sure it if was a dream but seeing the umbrella was proof enough that she had talked to her at last. The Number One Idol can't be satisfied forever with just being able to catch a glimpse of her every now and then. She wanted something more. She needed something more. In her dreams, she was able to talk to her so easily but now it was her chance to make it a reality.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Eli, along with Nozomi, waved at her."You'll be late!"

"Why aren't you using that umbrella? Is it broken?" she asked. The raven-haired girl felt her face on fire. Even her ears were in a dark shade of red.

"G-give me a sec to get myself together..." she heaved. She hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath. It didn't take a minute for both of them to realize what happened.

"I told you she'd do it, Elichi. You owe me." Nozomi smirked.

"Fine. The usual, right?"

"Of course."

They dragged Nico and opened the umbrella for her as she was still in a daze.

"I did it..." she mumbled, her lips curved into a lopsided grin. "This Monday, it's time to put up or shut up!" she cheered as she started warming up her voice once more.

"Nothing's too difficult for the Number One Idol in the Universe." Nozomi smiled.

"Great job, Nico." Eli couldn't help but smile at her success. Maybe now she would finally have some alone time with Nozomi at the rooftop.

* * *

"Good morning!"

She looked in the mirror, prepping herself like she did every day. She brushed her teeth until they were more sparkly than usual, she combed her raven-black hair more thoroughly than usual, she tied her ribbons a bit more tightly than usual, and she fixed her uniform while warming up for her very crucial "Good morning".

" _Good Morning!_ " she rehearsed one last time before grabbing her bag and Maki's umbrella.

It was 8am. Nico gently clutched the umbrella in her hand. She rehearsed quietly under her breath. The words only meant for her will finally be heard.

 _8:04 Three more minutes._

 _8:05 Two more minutes._

 _8:06 One more minute..._

Nico pinched her cheeks, just to check if she wasn't dreaming. She rehearsed one last time. An idol always practices to perform their very best. An idol like her wouldn't want to perform anything below perfection. Today is a crucial performance to make. The second she shows up it's Showtime.

 _8:07 She's here. There's no way I'm about to screw up._

The doors of the train opened and their eyes met. Her lavender eyes spoke of curiosity as her own crimson eyes expressed warmth.

"Good Morning." Nico greeted with heartfelt words. Gone was the anxiety that gripped her voice. Her voice came out full of confidence, the way she had practiced a million times beforehand. The words she gave finally reached the person it was meant for.

 _Honestly, it's my favourite thing to say..._

"Good morning." Maki greeted back. A small grin made Nico's heart jump. She handed over the umbrella and thanked her once again.

 _...because that means I'll be able to see you again._

* * *

So yeah. UHHHH

YES.

This was inspired by Honeyworks' song "A Friday's Good Morning" sung by Gumi.

It's so good I might cry.

Honeyworks is like the only thing in my playlist. (along with all of μ's songs)

AAAAGHHHHH

I love Nico so much and hearing that they would have their last Live made me cry. UGHHH Nico and I share same qualities. Minus the IDOL thing. Niko Nicholas Nikolai Nicole Nikolas AAHHHHHH my name is so common like in every class, there's at least one NICO. I cant even.

If there's anything wrong with it, just leave a review and I'll fix it right away.

Thank you for reading.

I need to get out of my slump to work on my Negitoro fic. It's been like 3 months.


End file.
